Taredhel
The Taredhel (means "people of the stars" in elven) are direct decendants of the Eldar, although it is implied that they served their masters as ministers rather than librarians. However, instead of settling on Kelewan, they followed a portal to the planet of Andcardia and made their home there. With them they took saplings of trees found in the meditation glade in Elvandar, which they call stars. According to Taredhel lore, these trees are the foundation of their magic. Without these trees, the taredhel would slowly die. History The Taredhel were described by some as "city elves", meaning that they conquered worlds and built large cities, unlike their brethren on Midkemia and Kelewan. They are similar to the Moredhel, in that they long for their former masters' powers; however, rather than searching for Valheru objects to enhance their race, they built their own devices and mastered their own skills. In their apparent arrogance, it is mentioned that they believed - before moving through the rift - that should they return to Midkemia to find the Dragon Lords in control, they would be the match of them (this being an incorrect assumption, as shown when members of the Taredhel meet with the Valheru-form of Tomas). A Taredhel argued to Tomas, "You had the dragons on which to ride between worlds, but we had to make our own way." They are apparently advanced in many forms of magic previously unmentioned - geomancy, for example - and are adept in creating rifts. They established colonies on other worlds by creating a rift and subduing the climate using magic until it was inhabitable, even transporting water from ocean-dominated worlds to dry continents using rifts. It is implied that in this way, they attempted to recolonise the abandoned world of Shila. When they opened a rift to the lifeless planet, one hundred years after the Serpentwar and the destruction of the Saaur remainders by the Demon Horde, they moved through, though they found that the demons soon overran them, appearing from an apparently reopened rift. From there, the demons moved through the Taredhel rift to a 'hub world', a planet on which all rifts to each of their worlds were. They moved through the rifts and, despite heavy losses on both sides, they eventually wore away at the Taredhel empire until there was only Ancardia left. They then opened a rift 'Home' - to their ancestrial roots in Midkemia. They evacuated the planet, moved through the rift, and settled in a valley in the Grey Towers, founding a new city there - E'bar - with aspects of all of their former planetary colonies. Taredhel Magic and the Circle of Light The Taredhel are adept at almost all forms of magic. Unlike the Eledhel of Midkemia and the Eldar of Kelewan, though, they have divided their magic into a series of followings, rather than the single form of magic of the Eledhel Spellweavers or the Greater and Lesser Paths of human magic. Such followings only manipulate certain elements of their surroundings, such as the earth or trees. The Circle of Light was a conglomeration of Taredhel magicians, viewed by the Regent to be unlawful, and were disbanded soon before the invasion of the Demon Horde. It was rumored among the former members that they were being killed off. It is known that demon-summoners were allowed to take part in the Circle. Appearance The Taredhel are generally taller than the Elves on Midkemia, often approaching 7ft in height. They view their cousins on Midkemia with suspicion and think of them as primitive and rustic. Their leader is called the Regent and he would like nothing more than to subjugate all the races on Midkemia including the other Elves. Known Taredhel Asleum, Egen, Gulamendis, Laromendis, Tanderae, Seboltis, Undalyn Books Mentioned in * Rides a Dread Legion Category:elves Category:Taredhel Category:Races